memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:B-TaRe-4
Welcome to Memory Alpha, ! I've noticed that you've already made some contributions to our database – thank you! We all hope that you'll enjoy our activities here and decide to join our community. If you'd like to learn more about working with the nuts and bolts of Memory Alpha, I have a few links that you might want to check out: * Our policies and guidelines provides links to inform you on what is appropriate for Memory Alpha and what is not. Particular items of note are the and policies, the , our , and guidelines for proper . * includes a basic tutorial about how to use our special wikitext code here on Memory Alpha. * Naming conventions provides guidelines on how to name a new page that you may want to create. * The Manual of Style is an overview of the basic guidelines for how to format and style your articles. * is a list of suggestions that can help you put together an article that might end up on our Featured Articles list someday. * See the user projects page for current projects of our archivists, or help us to reduce the number of stubs. * Look up past changes you have made in your log. * Keep track of your favorite Memory Alpha articles through your very own . * Create your own user page and be contacted on this page, your . One other suggestion: if you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (~~~~) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. If you have any questions, please feel free to post them in our Ten Forward community page. Thanks, and once again, welcome to Memory Alpha!--Alan del Beccio 22:52, 17 March 2007 (UTC) Starfleet Star Cross I hope you realized that this is the canon Star Trek wiki, and not for fanon and personal speculation. Please take a moment to review our Canon Policy Also, please note that Starfleet Star Cross will be deleted in the near future. That discussion can be found here. --Alan del Beccio 23:36, 18 March 2007 (UTC) :As a courtesy, I've moved "Starfleet Star Cross" to "User:B-TaRe-4/Starfleet Star Cross" because the article simply isn't appropriate where you placed it -- as it is a topic never mentioned in a Star Trek episode or movie. -- Captain M.K.B. 16:31, 19 March 2007 (UTC) Canon policy You have been asked to conform to the and policies. If you do not acknowledge that you understand this, you may be blocked from editing until you do so. --OuroborosCobra talk 16:09, 19 March 2007 (UTC) :In addition, please keep articles related to the project – that being the writing of an encyclopedia for canon Star Trek. Thank you. --From Andoria with Love 16:13, 19 March 2007 (UTC) One more time... Hello, again. You may have noticed this page here is up for deletion, as is the image you uploaded. You may have also noticed that we already have a page dedicated to the USS Sutherland. It's at [[USS Sutherland|USS Sutherland]]. With pictures. You may have also noticed that we've asked you a few times to familiarize yourself with our and to stop creating articles with non-canon information. Yet you just keep on creating 'em. Perhaps there is a misunderstanding somewhere or perhaps you are just ignoring our suggestions, but whatever the case is, you have not replied to any of our messages and our continuing to do what we asked you not to do. If this behavior continues, I'm afraid, as already stated once before, a temporary block on your account will be in order. --From Andoria with Love 17:52, 19 March 2007 (UTC) And FYI, there is a wiki specifically for fan-created material at [[w:c:stexpanded|The Star Trek Expanded Universe]] where you can add non-canon stuff to your heart's content (more or less - even they have rules ;). -- Renegade54 18:27, 19 March 2007 (UTC)